The Euphoria of Post Euphoria
by miss-blanche
Summary: And then he won... but what happened next? The story of Lizzie and Peter. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. It's tactical!

**Very special mention to the brave Kelly Tolkin who wrote the first two stories in the Wimbledon section... and without her I wouldn't be able to write this. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if i owned Wimbledon that Pete would have ended up with Lizzie instead of me? Dream on pal...**

Chapter one - It's tactical! If he loses I get rich and if he wins I get laid.

Nobody had believed it could happen. If Jesus himself had come down from heaven and said quite blatantly 'Listen people of London… Peter Colt will win Wimbledon' they still wouldn't have listened.

It had to be the biggest miracle in the history of tennis.

So as Peter Colt downed yet another shot and his hands rose in triumph, laughing to his brother's protests that as he was older it was easier for him to hold his liquor he felt euphoria at the thought of having being a major part of said miracle.

And not only that but right beside him shaking her head was the love of his life.

Lizzie would have much preferred him be sober on the night of his win so she could steal him away for the night and not have to decipher the slur that his speech was currently being replaced for.

But as long as she was with him she didn't really care how high his alcohol intake was. He'd won anyway; he had the right to celebrate. Just as long as the next morning he was in a decent mood to do some serious talking.

Peter didn't have the hangover he'd expected… yes the disbelief was still there but not the aching and the vomiting and the stars he'd expected.

The smell of bacon drew him to the kitchen where he found Lizzie busily rushing around the kitchen.

'Now, wasn't I the one that cooked in this outfit?"

She looked up and greeted his smile.

"I thought you might need a break. Besides, I make a mean Omelette."

Pete smiled at her and sat at the end of the table, "We'll see how mean."

The omelette turned out to be extremely delicious, and he was reluctant to admit it but not only did it kick his cooking's ass it had an exotic spice his mother could only dream of.

"So… What'd you think?" She asked pouring some juice.

"I think you should cook more often." He said patting his stomach and leaning forward to take the juice.

"We need to talk."

"Uh oh. Nothing ever good comes from those words." Peter said almost choking on his juice, "What? Did Jake steal you away last night when I was intoxicated and couldn't fight him off cave man style?"

"Well he tried… but I don't date losers remember?"

"Ah how could I forget? It's very lucky I didn't lose then."

"Back on topic." Lizzie said softly.

Peter resided and waved his hand issuing she should let lose.

"Well see, I live in America."

"Really? I wondered why the flag your fans waved was different to mine."

"Seriously... see I was thinking of taking a holiday after Wimbledon... before I even met you..."

"Oh god... wait don't tell me you have a secret boyfriend in the bahamas and haven't got around to telling me yet."

"No you dumb ass." Lizzie said laughing, "I was thinking of staying with you as an option."

Peter wondered why this was such a problem, "How long?"

"A month… But see I don't have any money."

"Ah I see it now. What Jake was talking about I mean… the moocher right?"

Lizzie laughed again, she wished he could take it seriously… he was taking things seriously the day before.

"All that winning Wimbledon has given you a big head… Seriously I cannot just depend on you for an entire month!"

"I don't see why not."

"Because our relationship has faired… what two weeks?"

"Look Lizzie. I don't care about the time…"

"I do." Lizzie said biting her lip.

"Fine… you can earn your way by cooking for me every day."

"Peter." She complained in a whiney voice.

"Lizzie." He said mirroring her tone.

"I don't think it's such a good idea so early in the relationship… I just thought about it as being an idea... as a way to spend more time with you before getting back to... reality really. But i think things are moving a bit fast... So I don't know."

"Look. I get this is complicated right? You living in America and everything which you were so quick to point out… and you with your career that has only just started up. But I think we should just apply the 'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it' strategy. I want you to stay. Besides I was musing during the game that we could get this place fixed up." He added looking up at the messy blotchy walls that he'd become accustomed to. "I get that we've only been together two weeks... but to quote many really old cliched movies I'm falling for you hard."

She smiled at him before frowning and adding, "You know i don't like that bridge strategy."

"Well Lizzie I think it's about time you start to like it"

**So... what did you think? Review and I'll be your best friend... ahem... yes please review... next chapter will be up quicker the sooner you review.**


	2. Just to verify

**I think this has been rather well received! Thanks guys for all your reviews!!! I really am appreciative, once you finish this chap there will be a personal message to each of you detailing my thanks. But if you don't read… you will not receive… mohhohohohoh aha ha**

**This is actually harder than I imagined, but I'm always up for a challenge, which is kind of why I haven't posted the second chapter, I've been strapped for ideas. But not to fear! Because I've started planning:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own… Oh screw it, I wish to all the heavens that I could take credit for the wonderful story that is Wimbledon… I sincerely do… unfortunately… I can't.**

* * *

**Chapter two – Just to verify do you see me as a distraction?**

_Match point… One more bloody serve and you could win this… It only takes one decent serve and you can go home victorious… just one bloody serve. _

_My back's started up again… stupid back._

_Oh shut up it's only one serve… Imagine if you actually won this… Against someone younger… fitter…_

_Hotter… Oh god that tennis skirt is simply…_

_CONCENTRATE! Think of the reward!_

Peter Colt shook his head and forced any tennis unrelated thoughts out of his mind. He bounced the fluoro sphere against the ground as tauntingly as his gentlemanly nature would allow and grinned mischievously. At times like this the only thing he had left was his confidence… because without his confidence he had a grand total of nothing. Lizzie would flatten him in a second if even a single doubt entered his mind.

Time seemed to slow as he tossed the ball into the air in a fluent motion and slammed his racket against it with unbelievable force.

He groaned.

Not quite what he'd had in mind.

"Pass a grape would you dear?" Lizzie said in an airy posh accent. Her feet were propped against the sofa and Peter was massaging them. In front of them on the TV screen Hugh Grant was working behind the counter in a book shop. He'd just laid eyes on Julia Roberts and as Lizzie liked to say 'The rest was history because they were obviously smitten.'

Peter sighed. He'd been so close… and then he'd choked. Match point and he'd had a double fault. From there on he could do no good. The God's favoured Lizzie and instead of a night watching action flicks and eating chips and chocolate with flat out sex afterwards he was reduced to watching Notting Hill and treating Lizzie to a foot massage.

Not two of his favourite activities.

But a bet is a bet after all.

It had been two months. Two blissful months. One month had come and gone when Peter who was very much dreading the time when he'd have to say goodbye to Lizzie and put her on a plane to New York had suggested that she stay an extra month to give herself a rest and let her revitalise. Lizzie who was very much dreading the time when she'd have to get on a plane to New York and wave Peter goodbye had agreed immediately.

But two months were up and she could lose no more time. She had to return to her gruelling routine and achieve the ultimate goal she'd set for herself in the first place.

To win.

But she'd come quite accustomed to living with Peter. It was never a bore. She enjoyed the feeling when she woke up in his arms… she loved playing tennis with he and his family… she loved shopping in London… Getting milkshakes by the pier… The house… the people… but most of all she enjoyed Peter. In fact there was no one's company that she enjoyed more.

And at the same time she'd never been so scared in her life.

She couldn't remember a time at which she'd felt as if she knew who she wanted to be with forever. Not once. Yet she could suddenly see herself walking down the aisle… Raising children… In fact sub consciously she'd begun to plan her children's names…

So as she woke up in Peter's arms for the last time for a long time she felt her emotions contradicting themselves… thinking one thing one minute, and then the opposite the next.

Her mind was in a complete muddle.

She untangled herself from his arms and made her way to the kitchen. Trying to keep warm she made herself a cup of coffee hoping that the feelings would pass.

"Hello." A voice said behind her and two arms crept around her waist.

Well so much for that idea.

"Hello." She replied allowing Peter to place a kiss on her cheek. "You slept well."

"You're supposed to ASK how I slept." Peter replied with a grin.

"How would you know the answer? You were asleep." She replied just as cheeky.

For two months they'd playfully bantered about such things. Pete's brother had observed and said it was nauseating; Lizzie's London friend's observed and said it was worthy soul mate material… Neither pondered on the deeper meaning and they both enjoyed it. It was THEIR thing.

"Today's the day." Peter said sighing.

"Well there's the phone." Lizzie said optimistically.

"And the internet."

"Mainly web cam."

"My, my Lizzie Bradbury you are so very naughty."

How did they manage to turn every serious conversation into a joke?

"So is there a cup of coffee for me? I'm so used to you waiting on me that I'll need to have it just one last time before you leave…"

Lizzie smirked pulling her coffee towards her.

"In your dreams buddy."

* * *

**Jumanji - Well I also loved the film and feel the exact same way... I mean we need sequals!!! lol Thank you!**

**Saucy-Duck - Thankyou!!! Yes it now has two writers... although i haven't checked in a while so there may be more. :)**

**Blebo92 - Thankyou so much! It was love at first sight for me and Wimbeldon. It's a great movie. I didn't think i'd like the tennis at first but they made it so good!**

**lisaluvsfox22 - Thnx! (Gos i need a thesaurus i must sound really repetitive lol)**

**thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU - (Gosh thats a long user name... lol) No problem :)**

**Caroline - I hope i can keep up the ideas... lol Thnx. **

**A/N - This is kind of a part 1, part 2 chapter. Part 2 will be up within the next few days (yay!) So take the time to make me feel loved and special and review!!! now!!! lol **


End file.
